


You Shook Me

by GreyMichaela



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas takes matters into his own hands, Dean is in love but won't admit it, Led Zeppelin - Freeform, M/M, striptease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1583123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyMichaela/pseuds/GreyMichaela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel.  Striptease.  Dean.  Need I say more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Shook Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deancasplatonicmyass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deancasplatonicmyass/gifts).



> Written for a friend, who wanted Cas doing a striptease for our favorite emotionally constipated hunter. She chose the song - You Shook Me by Led Zeppelin - and I took it from there. I hope you like it, M! :-D
> 
> Side note: this is NOT set in the Never Ever 'verse. The boys are in the bunker, Dean has not admitted that he's got a thing for Cas yet.

Dean wasn’t in the best of moods when he got the text.  He was hot and sweaty, covered in blood from the vampire that Sam had apparently waited to behead until she was practically in Dean’s lap, and he dropped his phone twice fishing it out of his pocket when it beeped at him because his hands were still slippery with blood and other bodily fluids he didn’t want to look at too closely.

The text itself made very little sense.  It was from Cas, but it wasn’t his usual style, with no punctuation mark out of place, let alone a misspelled word.

“Coem bk to bukner hav somethng to sho you.”

Sitting in the Impala, Dean stared at the phone in his blood-covered hand.

“Something wrong?” Sam asked as he slid into the front seat and slammed the car door.

Dean shook his head and started the engine.  “Need a damn shower,” he growled.

It was late, because although they’d meant to hit the vampires’ nest early enough for them to still be asleep, Dean had gotten turned around on the twisty back roads that made _absolutely no sense,_ and he still maintained that it wasn’t his fault and whoever had named the roads in this county was on crack.

Back at the bunker, Sam headed for the library and Dean stepped into the shower with a grateful sigh, forgetting about the weird message from Cas for a minute as he let the water sluice off the blood and grime.  The spray pounded on the tense muscles in his neck and Dean let himself relax, mind drifting.

He jumped when the bathroom door swung open and Cas was standing in the doorway, nearly vibrating with some pent-up emotion.

“Shit, Cas, I’m sorry,” Dean sputtered.  He fumbled but finally managed to turn the water off, hurriedly wrapping a towel around his hips.  “I forgot. I just…really needed a shower.”

Castiel turned and disappeared down the hall.

Blinking, mind still foggy from the long, frustrating day, it took Dean a minute to figure out that he was gone but as soon as it clicked he was out the door after the angel, catching his arm and pulling him around to face him.

“Hey, hey, where are you going?” Dean asked.  He was still holding onto Castiel’s coat, he realized, and forced himself to let go.

Up close, he studied the angel.  His dark hair was more mussed than usual, his face was flushed, and his lips seemed redder than usual, like he’d been biting them.  The top two buttons of his shirt were undone and his ever-present coat hung halfway off one shoulder.

“Are you okay?” Dean demanded.  His towel began to slip and he grabbed for it without looking away from Castiel’s face. “What happened?”

“Nothing ‘happened’,” Castiel said with great dignity.  “I’ve just been doing some…research…and I wanted to show you something.” He hiccupped and pressed a hand to his mouth, startled.

Dean narrowed his eyes and leaned in, sniffing the angel’s breath. “Cas, have you been _drinking_?” he demanded.

Castiel lifted a shoulder, a so-what-if-I-have gesture.  “I had nothing to do while you were gone, and the Men of Letters kept a very good alcohol… _hic_ …collection. I merely…sampled.”

“How _much_ did you ‘sample’?” Dean asked, torn between annoyance and amusement.

“All of it, I think,” Castiel said, shrugging again.  He swayed a little and Dean reached out without thinking, steadying him.

The angel looked at Dean’s hand on his arm and then up into his eyes and smiled. “I missed you.”

Dean pulled his hand away.  “I was gone less than a day, dude.  What’s to miss?”

Cas took a step closer and Dean swallowed hard.  “I always miss you when you’re gone, Dean.”  His cobalt eyes were serious, if a little unfocused, and they were going to have to check the ventilation system in the bunker because why was it suddenly so difficult for Dean to breathe?

He tugged on his towel again.  “I need to get dressed.  And maybe then we can talk about whatever it was you wanted to discuss with me.”

Castiel followed Dean to his bedroom, a silent shadow.  Once there, he drifted toward the mp3 player in its dock and stared at it.

“You want music?” Dean asked.  He reached around the angel and pressed play, and Robert Plant’s growling vocals filled the room as Dean turned away to rummage in his dresser.

He wasn’t expecting Castiel to be _dancing_ when he turned around.  Dean dropped the shirt he was holding and just stared.

The angel’s eyes were closed, brow furrowed in concentration as he swayed to the music. He shrugged out of his coat, dropping it in a crumpled heap on the floor.  Dean remembered in theory what oxygen was, but there seemed to be a definite shortage in his bedroom.  He gulped and Castiel opened his eyes, spearing him with that dark blue gaze.

He prowled toward the hunter and Dean took a quick step backwards, tripping over his own feet and sprawling on the bed.  He tugged on his towel, still miraculously around his waist, and then Castiel’s hand was on his shoulder, keeping him still.

“Don’t move,” the angel growled.

Dean swallowed hard and stayed where he was as Cas straightened. Dazed and Confused ended and You Shook Me started playing, the grungy guitar riffs and driving beat filling the small room.

The angel pulled his shirttails out of his pants and fumbled for the top button while Dean watched, stunned into silence.  Was Castiel actually _stripping_ for him?  Or was he still in the shower, having one of his daydreams?

A muttered curse brought his attention back to the angel, who was fumbling with a cuff and growling under his breath.

Nope. Definitely not a daydream. The Castiel he’d fantasized about had never been clumsy, never had difficulties unbuttoning his shirt. And yet the real thing was somehow infinitely hotter, his hair rumpled and bottom lip caught between white teeth as he struggled with the button.

Dean sat up and reached out, grabbing Cas’s arm and flicking the stubborn button out of its hole.  Then he sat back with a “carry on” gesture, and Castiel smiled at him as he rolled his shoulders, lean hips swiveling to the beat as the shirt slid off his shoulders, leaving the angel’s chest bare.

 

_You know you shook me, you shook me all night long_

 

There was _definitely_ a ventilation problem in the bunker.  Dean was going to have to look into that.  Later. Right now he was a little preoccupied with the scene in front of him.  Castiel had managed to pull his arm out of one of the sleeves and without breaking eye contact with Dean, he reached for the other sleeve and tugged. And frowned and tugged again when it didn’t give, snarling in frustration. 

He’d forgotten to undo the other cuff, Dean realized, and the hunter couldn’t help the laughter that pealed out, low and delighted.

Cas glared at him but Dean just stood up and closed the distance between them, still grinning.  He caught the angel’s flailing hands, holding them until Cas stilled, staring into his eyes. Dean unbuttoned the cuff and pulled the shirt off, letting it fall on the floor unheeded as he drank in the sight of the angel in front of him, naked from the waist up, pale limbs, lean muscles and dark messy hair.

 

_You shook me so hard, baby, baby, baby, please come home_

 

“Dean,” Castiel whispered.

Dean felt dizzy, like he was the tipsy one.  He was still holding Castiel’s wrist, he realized, stroking small circles over the angel’s pulse point with a thumb.  Instead of dropping it and running, though, hiding from his feelings and stuffing them in a dark hole like he usually did, Dean lifted his free hand and cupped Castiel’s face.

The angel stared back at him, eyes huge.  Dean brought his other hand up and slid it through that ridiculous hair, pulling Cas toward him.  His eyes slid shut just before their lips touched and the world stopped.

Castiel’s lips were soft and dry, utterly still beneath Dean’s. His hands settled at Dean’s waist over the towel, steadying himself as Dean coaxed his mouth open and tentatively slipped his tongue inside, unsure of his welcome.

Then Cas’s hands were on Dean’s shoulders and he was pushing the hunter away. Dean stumbled backwards and sat down hard on the edge of the bed, guilt and mortification welling up.

“I’m sorry,” he stammered.  “I shouldn’t have…”

Castiel put a finger to the hunter’s lips.  “I’m not done yet."

 _Oh._ Dean stilled as Castiel pulled back and lifted his arms over his head, his hips moving in time with the pulsing beat of the drums. He moved sinuously, effortlessly graceful even well on his way to drunk.  Dropping his arms, eyes locked on Dean’s, the angel unzipped his slacks and let them fall. 

_I have a bird that whistles and I have birds that sing_

The pants pooled around Castiel’s feet and he stepped out of them, kicking them aside.

 

_You shook me so hard, baby, you shook me all night long_

Cas slipped his thumbs under the elastic waist of his boxers and pushed them down an inch, revealing sharply cut hipbones.  He still hadn’t broken eye contact and Dean couldn’t move. He was desperately hard, his towel tenting obscenely, but he clenched his fists and stayed still.

_I said you shook me, baby, you shook me all night long_

Castiel pushed the boxers down and they fell to the floor.  He was hard too, jutting up stiff and proud. He took a step towards Dean, but he hadn’t stepped out of his underwear.  His feet caught in the elastic and he lost his balance, arms windmilling as he fell forward even as Dean lunged to catch him.

They collided and Dean sprawled backward onto the bed, Castiel’s weight driving the air from the hunter’s lungs with a grunt.

There was a moment of breathless stillness and then Castiel was struggling to get away, his face deep red with embarrassment, but Dean locked his arms tight around the angel and held on for dear life even as he shook with laughter.

Finally Cas stopped squirming and dropped his face to Dean’s shoulder.   “This is not how it was supposed to go,” he groaned.

Dean hugged him tighter, trying desperately to quell the giggles.

“Cas…” he finally managed, “That was the _hottest_ striptease I have _ever_ seen.”

Castiel lifted his head, peering into Dean’s face.  “Really?” he said.

Dean nodded, smiling.  “You’re a natural, baby.” He cradled the angel’s jaw, thumbs stroking Cas’s lips.  “Can I kiss you now?”

Castiel smiled back at him, and then their mouths were pressed together and this time Cas was kissing _him_ , inexperienced but eager, fumblingly desperate, and Dean closed his eyes and let himself sink into it.

 

_You shook me so hard, baby, you shook me all night long_


End file.
